Imposible
by Choco-menta
Summary: [Oneshot] Enamorada inevitablemente del amigo de mi hermano y ayudante de mi padre desde el primer momento en que le vi, me pregunto por qué no sabré renunciar a lo que jamás tendré… Y es que es simplemente imposible.


**Ni CardCaptor Sakura ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad; pertenecen a las chicas CLAMP, a quien les estaré eternamente agradecida por su imaginación y su capacidad para crear personitas tan adorables. La trama de la historia sí es mía. Fan Fic hecho sin fines de lucro, por un fan para los fans.**

**Summary: Enamorada inevitablemente del amigo de mi hermano y ayudante de mi padre desde el primer momento en que le vi, me pregunto porqué no sabré renunciar a lo que jamás tendré… Y es que es simplemente imposible.**

**Imposible**

Él es amigo de mi hermano, Tôya, además de ayudante de mi padre en la Universidad de Arqueología. Viene seguido a casa, siempre con aquello de ayudarle a él con sus trabajos y demás. Otras veces, se queda charlando con mi hermano o jugando con él a esos juegos de mesa de estrategia y conquista de países que tanto les gustan a los dos.

Bueno, también le gusta jugar al fútbol. De hecho, es un verdadero as del balón y la estrella de su equipo. Yo siempre voy a verlo jugar.

—Sakura ¿puedes venir un momento?

Quien me llama es mi padre, Fujitaka Kinomoto, que seguramente está esperando que baje a desayunar de una vez o se me hará tarde para ir al instituto. Sí, voy al instituto. Tengo catorce años y apenas estoy en tercero…

—¡Ya voy! —anuncio y salgo de mi habitación, dejando a mi gatito, Kero, totalmente sepultado bajo el pijama que me quité para ponerme el uniforme.

Mientras bajo las escaleras, sigo pensando en él. Además de jugar al fútbol y ser bueno en deportes, es un chico muy inteligente. En mi opinión, casi podría asegurar que es todo un genio. ¡Y es que no sé de qué manera se las arregla siempre para entender esos complicados problemas de matemáticas que tanto le gustan! Yo nunca me entero de nada y para él son como un juego de niños… Pero eso tiene una ventaja: siempre que puede, me ayuda con mis deberes de matemáticas…

¡Me estoy poniendo roja de sólo pensarlo! Adoro cuando se pasa horas explicándome esas cosas extrañas acerca de unos tales logaritmos o ecuaciones, y cada tanto alza la cabeza para sonreírme y preguntarme si lo he entendido.

—Hola, Sakura —escucho, aún bajando las escaleras, y no puedo evitar sobresaltarme enormemente con _aquella_ voz y tropezarme con mis propios pies, para luego acabar en el suelo de la manera más tonta imaginable.

Abro los ojos como platos, aún desde el suelo, y me encuentro con que está sentado en la mesa de la cocina, desayunando lo que mi padre debe haber preparado. O, bueno, al menos eso era lo que hacía segundos atrás, pues al instante se levanta de la silla y se acerca a mí. Se hinca a mi lado y yo sigo sin poder decir absolutamente nada.

—¿Te has hecho daño? —pregunta—. ¿Cómo es que te has caído así? No puedes ir tan distraída, podrías haberte lastimado.

¡Oh, Dios mío…! Él está tan pocos centímetros de mí…, mirándome y estudiándome para ver si no me he hecho nada. ¿Cómo pude ser tan torpe? Me he caído como la más patosa chica del planeta, y delante de sus narices.

Porque sí, es él, no hay duda. Es su cabello, revuelto y castaño. Son sus ojos, del color del ámbar. Es su piel trigueña, sus brazos fuertes, su rostro, su torso, que se nota un poco bajo la camisa blanca, sus labios… Se ve tan audaz, tan increíblemente guapo, tan… perfecto…, tan él…

¿Quién? Pues él…, mi amor imposible.

—Shaoran, h-hola… —digo yo, medio tartamudeando.

Shaoran Li, así se llama. Puedo asegurar que adoro su nombre, al igual que a todo él en general. Creo que no hay nada de él que no me guste.

—Así que al menos la caída no te ha dejado muda —se burla y sonríe.

Yo noto que toda la sangre se me sube a las mejillas entonces. Tiene la sonrisa más hermosa que he visto en mi vida, la única capaz de hacer que me quede embobada mirándola y roja como un tomate.

—Eh…

Amplía su sonrisa y yo me quedo definitivamente sin palabras. Después me extiende su mano, dándome a entender que quiere ayudarme a levantarme. Yo accedo sin poner ningún tipo de resistencia, y cuando nuestras manos entran en contacto quedo aún más aturdida que antes, si es posible. Me suelta cuando ya estoy nuevamente de pie y yo no puedo dejar de mirarle. Shaoran parece no notarlo, así que agrega rápidamente:

—He venido temprano porque tu padre necesita que le ayude con unos documentos para su trabajo, porque como tiene que tomar el vuelo del mediodía lo mejor será que esté todo listo para el viaje. Lo siento si te he despertado con el barullo del teclado del ordenador o algo…

Miro fugazmente la mesa, donde hay un ordenador portátil de color negro. Es suyo, lo reconozco. Estoy apunto de negar, cuando el pesado de mi hermano hace aparición desde quién sabe dónde.

—No digas tonterías. El monstruo tiene un sueño tan pesado que no se despertaría ni aunque tiraran una bomba atómica sobre la casa. Además¿cómo quieres que escuche el insignificante ruido de las teclas de tu lap-top con sus ronquidos?

Shaoran se ríe disimuladamente y Tôya me regala una de sus sonrisas sarcásticas. Yo pienso en darle una buena patada en la espinilla, pero rechazo la idea al instante: no quiero que Shaoran piense que soy un verdadero monstruo. Ya podré vengarme cuando él no esté, y ahí si que mi hermanito se va a enterar.

—No le digas esas cosas a tu hermana —reprocha Shaoran—. ¿Por qué siempre la estás picando?

—Porque es un tonto —mascullo yo. Tôya no me ha oído, pero él sí. Se ríe.

—¿Ahora la proteges? —se burla mi hermano—. Te advierto que el monstruo sabe defenderse sola y muy bien. Da unas patadas que ni que fuera un chico…

—¡Tôyaaaaaaa! ­—me exaspero yo, completamente roja y con unas ganas increíbles de romperle el cuello.

—Sakura, será mejor que desayunes o se te va a hacer tarde —me recuerda papá, entrando en la discusión de todas las mañanas—. Si no te das prisa, te van a poner falta.

Muy a mi pesar, me acerco a la mesa y comienzo a comer el desayuno que preparó mi padre. Súbitamente, me desagrada tener que ir al instituto sabiendo que Shaoran tiene pensado quedarse en casa toda la mañana… ¡Qué mala suerte, yo también quiero quedarme! Sigo comiendo, aunque supongo que demasiado despacio, y no vuelvo a la realidad hasta que vuelvo a escuchar a papá decirme algo.

­—Hija¿no es muy tarde ya? Son casi las ocho.

Prácticamente salto de la silla y miro el reloj. ¡Las ocho menos cinco¡Dios mío, no puedo llegar en cinco minutos si no me doy prisa…, _mucha_ prisa!

—¡Hoeeeeeeeeeee! No me di cuenta de la hora —protesto en voz alta y corro a agarrar mi mochila—. Es tardísimo, es tardísimo.

Oigo que Tôya se ríe entre dientes y yo juro que le mataré en cuanto estemos solos en casa. Ya se está pasando. Sin embargo, mis pensamientos sobre el asesinato de mi hermano se alejan de mi mente rápidamente cuando oigo decir a Shaoran las palabras mágicas:

—¿Quieres que te lleve yo? Si vas con tus patines, es difícil que llegues en cinco minutos antes de que toque el timbre.

—¡Si no hace falta! —me resisto, intentando sonar natural… Pero la verdad es que estoy terriblemente colorada y no puedo creerme que me vaya a llevar. Porque va a hacerlo: si una cosa he aprendido acerca de él es que siempre acaba saliéndose con la suya.

—¿Prefieres llegar tarde antes que ir conmigo? Tú sabrás… ­—Y sonríe.

—Está bien. Tienes razón —acepto yo, y un escalofrío me sube por la espalda cuando él prácticamente me empuja hacia la puerta de salida y luego subo al coche después de despedirme con prisas de mi padre, pues no le veré en algunos días, ya que tiene que hacer aquel viaje.

—Prometo darme prisa para que llegues a tiempo.

Arranca el coche y a mí me parece que se me va a salir el corazón del pecho. Él no parece darse cuenta de nada y sigue tranquilo, sonriente y mirando hacia la carretera. El sol le da de lleno y su cabello castaño tiene reflejos dorados, al igual que sus ojos. En ese momento yo creí que nunca me cansaría de contemplarlo.

Las calles se suceden rápidamente, una tras otra, y yo intento tranquilizarme un poco apretando los dedos en el tapizado gris de los asientos. Nunca había ido con él y sola a ninguna parte. Mi hermano siempre venía con nosotros, supongo que porque es un pesado. No obstante, hoy me había salido con la mía y era seguramente lo mejor que podría pasarme ese día.

Estaba tan entusiasmada y nerviosa.

—Hum…, creo que llegamos a tiempo ­—anuncia Shaoran después de un rato. Yo despierto de estar soñando y parpadeo varias veces, intentando volver a la realidad.

Veo las rejas negras del Instituto Seijô, así como sus paredes blancas y sus árboles en el patio con piso de cemento y me entristezco notablemente, lamentándome porque el viaje hubiera acabado así de pronto. Shaoran aparca el coche en la puerta.

Miro a mi acompañante y él me sonríe encantadoramente, haciendo que me ponga como tomate maduro otra vez. Tengo que escapar de allí si no quiero que me dé un paro cardíaco.

—Bueno, muchas gracias por traerme —digo atropelladamente y hago una torpe reverencia, de la que me arrepentí al instante.

—No hay de qué —dice simplemente, y entonces oímos sonar el timbre—. Bueno, vete o llegarás tarde.

—Hoe…, s-sí.

Yo comienzo a caminar hacia el instituto, pero me detengo al oír que me llama.

—¡Sakura! —dice, y después avienta algo al aire, que yo conseguí atrapar. Vuelve a encender el motor del coche—. ¡Nos vemos en la tarde!

Y se marcha. Entonces recuerdo que aún tengo en mis manos lo que me había arrojado por el aire antes de irse y la curiosidad me invadió. Volví a separar las palmas de mi mano y me encontré con su presente: un caramelo.

—Hoeeeee… —susurro, y noto que el carmín en mis mejillas aumentaba todavía más.

—Vaya, vaya —escucho que alguien dice a mis espaldas y me giro—. Que te haya regalado algo es muy buena señal…

—¡Tomoyo! —protesto—. No creo que sea para tanto.

Me doy la vuelta y oí sus risitas. Siempre disfruta molestarme con el tema de Shaoran porque sabe que yo me pongo de lo más nerviosa.

—Pero para ti sí que ha significado algo¿no? —comenta con picardía.

—Sabes que sí. —contesto, y siento que me estoy poniendo roja. Muy roja, y de seguro que ella lo nota. Siempre parece notarlo todo.

—Debes tener paciencia, Sakura. ­—Me da unas palmaditas en la espalda, a modo de consuelo—. Ya verás que todo sale bien, como siempre dices.

—No lo creo. —Me sentí por un momento desalentada. Ella me toma de las manos y sonríe para tranquilizarme—. Él no me ve de la misma manera que yo, y supongo que tampoco lo hará nunca.

—¡Vamos, tú no eres así de negativa, no pierdas las esperanzas!

—Pero es mucho mayor que yo. Él tiene casi veintiún años y va a la universidad, y…

—Bueno, pero eso no significa nada. Recuerda que no hay edad para el amor.

Yo acabo sonriendo. Tomoyo tiene ese poder: el poder de reconfortarme siempre, aunque fuera sólo un poco, cada vez que a mí me parecía que ya no tenía motivos para no rendirme. Ella siempre viene con palabras de aliento, con las frases adecuadas y sus métodos inquebrantables para mejorar mi humor.

—Ven o llegaremos tarde —dice ella—. El timbre ya ha sonado y será mejor que nos demos prisa o la profesora Mitsuki nos dejará fuera de su clase… ¡Además, ya sabes lo mucho que te cuestan las matemáticas, así que no te puedes permitir el descentrarte con su asignatura…!

Y prácticamente me arrastra consigo por el pasillo. Yo me dejo conducir, pensando en lo mucho que me conoce. Tomoyo es mi amiga desde tercero de primaria. Nos conocimos entonces, cuando por casualidad me tocó sentarme con ella, a su lado, y entonces acabamos haciéndonos amigas.

Os la voy a describir. Es muy guapa. Tiene el pelo larguísimo y negro, color azabache, aunque con reflejos violetas…, del mismo violeta que sus ojos, que también son hermosos. Es algo más baja que yo, delgada y de rasgos muy delicados. La verdad es que su cuerpo es el vivo reflejo de su alma, y lo digo porque su personalidad es ya de por sí delicada y dulce, y también algo extraña y misteriosa…

¡La verdad es que podría decirse que es un poco rara! Siempre le gusta filmarme y es algo alocada, además de que tiene unas ideas un tanto extrañas…

Pero yo la quiero mucho y es mi mejor amiga.

Llegamos al salón de clases justo antes de que la profesora cierre la puerta. Ella nos sonríe y nos advierte que la próxima vez no tardemos tanto en llegar. Nosotras asentimos y pasamos tras ella.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Las clases pasan volando y yo sigo en las nubes, recreando lo sucedido esa mañana. Antes de darme cuenta, ya estoy en el patio de recreo, comiendo el almuerzo con mis demás compañeras de clase. Hago como que escucho lo que dicen y asiento de vez en cuando, en los pocos momentos de lucidez que tengo, y después vuelvo a mi mundo.

Estoy tan contenta de que me haya llevado a clases. El simple hecho de haber ido en su coche, aunque prácticamente fuéramos en un total silencio, hace que revoloteen mariposas en mi estómago y el corazón me lata con fuerza en el pecho. "Doki doki", oigo que hace, y cierro los ojos, esperando a que la sensación de vértigo y querer gritar a los cuatro vientos que soy completamente feliz se pase.

Pero no lo hace, de modo que sigo reteniendo el grito en mi garganta. Es lo más parecido subirse a una montaña rusa e intentar no decir ni mu durante todo el trayecto… Es algo frustrante, pero supongo que la emoción le gana.

—Mañana es tu cumpleaños¿no es así? —me pregunta una de mis amigas: Naoko.

Yo afirmo con la cabeza, aunque, a decir verdad, ya me había olvidado completamente de ello.

—Y… ¿vais a celebrarlo en tu casa?

—La verdad es que lo dudo mucho —digo de forma algo ausente—. Papá tiene que hacer un viaje a Egipto y sale hoy, así que no lo veré hasta dentro de dos semanas…, y Tôya seguramente saldrá por ahí con sus amigos, como hace siempre.

—Bueno, pues no importa. —Tomoyo se pone de pie y adopta una pose muy al estilo superhéroe—. Vendrás con nosotras a tomar un helado y a dar una vuelta. ¡No puedo esperar a darte tu regalo…!

—Lo mejor es preguntarle a Sakura si quiere venir con nosotras —añade maduramente Rika—. Puede que tenga otros planes…

—Qué va. Además, quiero ir con vosotras.

—Perfecto, pues. Ya arreglaremos mañana todo y dónde quedar…

—Claro.

Luego de un rato, las demás se ponen a hablar de otra cosa y yo vuelvo a mi mundo. ¿Qué estará haciendo Shaoran en estos momentos?, pienso. De seguro está en la universidad, rodeado de sus compañeros… y de compañeras, claro.

La verdad es que las chicas lo persiguen desde hace mucho, y en más de una ocasión se presentó alguna en mi casa diciendo que venía a buscarle. Yo me muero de celos cada vez que pasa algo así, pero, por suerte para mí, él no les hace caso y, luego de hablar con ella, la susodicha se vuelve por donde vino y con mala cara.

Ahora que lo pienso, a Shaoran nunca se le ha visto novia. ¿Por qué? La verdad es que es extraño…

¿Y si…?

Un momento, me digo, y siento que el corazón se me estruja en el pecho… Shaoran no es gay¿verdad? Porque, si lo es, sí que me voy a morir…

¡No, no, tiene que haber otra razón! Sí, eso es. Puede que no le interese tener novia, simplemente. Puede que, con lo maduro que es, no se interese en las chicas y se ocupe de otras cosas… ¿verdad…? Lo más probable es que así sea.

Vuelvo a respirar y hundo la cabeza en mis rodillas, al tiempo que rodeo mis piernas con mis brazos. Ya quiero volver a casa.

—Hasta mañana, Sakura —se despide de mí Tomoyo cuando llegamos al cruce de caminos en que tenemos que ir por direcciones diferentes para llegar hasta nuestras respectivas casas—. Nos vemos, y no olvides que no debes perder las esperanzas con respecto a lo que ya sabes¿vale?

—Vale.

Sonrío sinceramente y la veo marcharse. Luego, yo también me doy la vuelta y comienzo a caminar. He estado todo el día bastante cabizbaja y pensativa, supongo que analizando la situación.

Shaoran me gusta desde hace mucho. Desde hace años, de hecho. Aún puedo recordar con claridad el primer día que lo vi. Yo apenas tenía once años.

**Flash Back**

Estaba lloviendo y papá no llegaba del trabajo. Me preocupó aquello, de modo que permanecí toda la tarde junto a la ventana, esperando verle.

Al fin, cuando oí la puerta, corrí apresuradamente al recibidor y me encontré con que allí estaba, completamente empapado, aunque no venía solo. Junto a él había un chico, al que yo le calculé alrededor de veinte años. Tenía el cabello castaño y estaba algo despeinado.

—Hola, hija —me saludó papá, regresándome a la realidad.

—Hola —saludé también—. ¿Quién…?

—Te presento a Li Shaoran. Es mi ayudante en la universidad desde hoy. —El susodicho dio un paso adelante y me sonrió. Yo creo que me puse muy roja en ese momento—. Lo he traído a casa porque está lloviendo y no me convence la idea de que tenga que ir andando hasta la estación de tren. Como vive solo, no tendrá problemas con volver a su apartamento a un horario determinado, así que hemos acordado que pasará la noche aquí.

—La noche… aquí… —repetí yo.

—Bueno, Shaoran, esta es mi hija. Se llama Sakura.

—Encantado, Sakura. ¿Cuántos años tienes? ­—consultó, sin dejar de sonreír. Sus ojos brillaban mucho.

—Once —susurré yo. De repente, me sentía tremendamente estúpida y pequeña.

—Yo diecisiete… Pero eso no significa que no podamos llevarnos bien¿cierto? Tengo cuatro hermanas, allá en Hong Kong, que rondan tu misma edad. Me recuerdas mucho a ellas…

—Hum…, yo tengo un hermano de tu edad —dije. Él amplió su sonrisa y se acercó tanto a mí que creí que me desmayaría. Me tendió la mano.

—Veo que coincidimos en cuanto a la situación. Supongo que podemos ser amigos¿no?

Yo estreché su mano y noté la diferencia entre la suya y la mía. Mi mano era bastantes veces más pequeña.

—Claro…

**Fin del Flash Back**

En el mismo momento en que le vi, me dije a mí misma que me había enamorado de él. Sí, supongo que era algo pequeña para eso, pero…, como dice Tomoyo, no hay edad para el amor. Fue extraño, pero entendí aquel sentimiento enseguida, sin necesidad siquiera de pensarlo.

Desde aquel día vivo pensando en él. Sueño incontables noches con su cabello, con sus ojos y su perfume. Cada suspiro mío es suyo, y yo siento tocar el cielo cada vez que me mira o que simplemente advierte mi presencia y me sonríe de aquella manera tan especial, consiguiendo derretirme al instante.

Es todo muy hermoso, pese a que sé que lo nuestro es algo ya de por sí imposible. ¿Por qué? Pues porque es mucho mayor que yo. Seis años, lo quiera uno o no, hacen la diferencia, y sé que él no se fijaría en una niñita como yo, sobre todo teniendo a tantas chicas y pretendientes de su edad a su alrededor, más guapas que yo, con mejores cuerpos, simplemente esperando a que ceda…

¡Oh, vaya, ya me he amargado de nuevo!

Odio ser realista porque siempre acabo dándome cuenta de que sueño demasiado y me doy esperanzas que, al fin y al cabo, no sirven para nada.

Llego a casa y dejo la mochila caer en el suelo. Supongo que tengo mala cara, aunque no quiera, pero es algo que no puedo evitar. Veo que Shaoran viene a saludarme y lo recibo con la sonrisa más creíble que me sale. Sin embargo, él nota que no es la auténtica y al instante se me acerca mucho, mucho y me toma de la barbilla.

—¿Ocurre algo? —Pregunta. Lo conozco…, está preocupado.

—Nada, nada. Es que… me ha ido mal en un examen, es todo —me invento—. No te preocupes…

—Si tú lo dices… —acepta, no demasiado convencido. Sin embargo, suelta mi barbilla y se da la vuelta—. Esto, Sakura…, mañana es tu cumpleaños¿no?

—Sí…

¡Se ha acordado, se ha acordado!

—Y tu padre estará en Egipto… y Tôya, bueno, es… así. De modo que… vas a estar sola…

—Bueno, algo así —trago saliva. El vuelve a girarse y esta vez está sonriendo más ampliamente que antes.

—Entonces¿qué te parece si vamos a celebrarlo nosotros dos por ahí? No es justo que tengas que pasar tu cumpleaños tú sola, y a mí me encantaría pasar el día contigo… ¿Te agrada la idea?

Yo me quedo súbitamente helada, sintiendo como si el corazón me hubiera dejado de latir en aquel instante. ¿Que si me agradaba la idea…¡¿QUE SI ME AGRADABA LA IDEA?! Por poco y me pongo a dar brinquitos de emoción, pero supuse que era mejor quedarse quieta y tan tranquila como me lo permitía mi cuerpo.

—Esto…, hum, s-sí, claro que sí… —tartamudeo yo.

—Perfecto. Entonces, supongo que quedamos mañana. ¿A qué hora te parece mejor?

—A-a la hora que tú quieras…

—¿Qué tal a las cinco de la tarde?

Yo asiento con la cabeza y Shaoran vuelve a sonreír.

—De acuerdo, entonces nos encontramos en la fuente del parque a esa hora.

Y luego de charlar un rato —bueno, hablar hablaba él, porque yo no salía de los monosílabos—, él se marcha de nuevo a su apartamento y me desea buenas noches, para después recordarme que mañana nos veríamos.

Yo subo a mi habitación a toda prisa y me dejo caer sobre la cama, donde empiezo a dar giros y a patalear de felicidad.

—¡No puedo creerlo, no puedo creerlo…!

Kero, mi gato, se acerca a mí con cautela. Supongo que ya sabe qué pasa, o al menos con quién tiene que ver… Y es que me ha visto tantas veces así…

Lo abrazo con todas mis fuerzas y el pobre por poco y se asfixia. Pero a mí no me importa. ¡Estoy demasiado feliz!

—Una cita… ¡Es una cita! —chillo, y aprieto la almohada contra mi rostro para que no se me oiga tanto. Kero aprovecha para huir de mí. Cobarde.

En eso oigo que suena mi teléfono. Es el móvil rosado que Tomoyo me regaló. El modelo es el que fabrican en la compañía de su madre: Daidôji-nosequé-nosequé-Corporation. Descuelgo y escucho a mi amiga del otro lado.

—¡Hola, Sakura! —me dice—. Te llamo para que acordemos en dónde quedar mañana. ¿Qué te parece si vienes a las seis a la fuente del parque? Es a la hora que nos viene mejor a todas y…

Yo me quedo seca en ese momento. ¡Ya tenía un compromiso con Tomoyo y las demás…! Mierda, lo había olvidado…

—¿Sakura, sigues ahí? —duda ella.

—Sí, aquí estoy, es sólo que…

—¿Qué ocurre?

—¡Ay, Tomoyo, es que ha pasado una cosa y no sé si podré ir con vosotras…! —Me dejo caer en la cama y suspiro.

—Amiga, no me asustes. ¿Qué ha pasado¿Es algo malo? No estarás herida¿verdad¿Estáis todos bien en casa?

Yo no puedo evitar reír ante su preocupación, algo exagerada.

—Tranquila, Tomoyo, no es nada de eso. Todo está bien.

—¿Entonces, qué ocurre?

—Es que, al llegar a casa…, me encontré con que Shaoran seguía allí y…, bueno, estuvimos hablando y…

—¿Y…¿Qué pasó? —consulta, toda emocionada.

—Como mañana es mi cumpleaños y papá ya no está en casa, me ha propuesto que salgamos nosotros dos, en cambio… —explico, no sin antes sentir mis mejillas arder.

Tengo que apartar mi oído del teléfono ante el grito de Tomoyo, que no consigue disimular su entusiasmo.

—¡¡¡Una cita¡¡¡Eso es tan… _kawaii_!!!

—Sí, sí, lo es —afirmo, volviendo al país de los sueños nuevamente—. Además, tendrías que haberle visto, Tomoyo… ¡Casi me derrito cuando me lo pidió¡Es tan bueno conmigo que…¡Ah, voy a morir de felicidaaaad…! —Y empiezo a dar giros en la cama otra vez.

—Calma, Sakura, calma. A ver, todo eso está muy bien, pero ¿cuál es el problema? Te noté algo desanimada y…

—Es que la cita es mañana —aclaro cuando vuelvo a la realidad—. Mañana a las cinco de la tarde. Entiende que, si voy con él, no puedo ir con vosotras…

—¡No se te ocurra ponerte triste por eso, Kinomoto Sakura! —me riñe—. ¡Con tus amigas puedes salir cualquier día, pero la oportunidad que se te acaba de presentar es única, irrepetible y está terminantemente prohibido desaprovecharla!

—Entonces… ¿dices que vaya…?

—¡Pues claro que sí, boba¿Acaso te lo estabas planteando?

—Es que no quería dejaros plantadas.

—No te preocupes por eso, yo me encargaré de avisar a las demás que tienes un compromiso más importante y que ya saldrás con nosotras pasado mañana o el fin de semana… o cualquier otro día. Tú déjamelo a mí y ocúpate por lo que de verdad es importante¿de acuerdo?

Yo río sin poder evitarlo.

—De acuerdo, Tomoyo. Gracias.

—No hay de qué, y… ¡ah, lo olvidaba!

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Mañana por la tarde me pasaré por tu casa, Sakura. Tengo el regalo perfecto para ti y es mejor que lo estrenes mañana mismo… ¡No podría habérseme ocurrido nada mejor, ya lo verás!

—Hoe…, sí, de acuerdo… Te espero mañana entonces.

—Buenas noches, Sakura, y que sueñes con los angelitos… —dice con burla.

Yo me sonrojo.

—Buenas noches…

Cuelgo y me dejo caer otra vez en la cama, dispuesta a dormir. Esa noche, como siempre, soñé con un ángel en especial: uno de ojos marrones y pelo color chocolate. Mi ángel particular.

­—Shaoran… —susurro una vez más, antes de quedarme dormida.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Tomoyo llegó esa tarde. Eran las tres y media cuando oí el timbre, de modo que la hice pasar sin siquiera quitarme el pijama —pues no me había cambiado todavía, debido a mi gran problema para elegir la ropa que tendría que ponerme para mi cita— y entonces ella me deseó feliz cumpleaños y casi muero asfixiada en su abrazo de felicitaciones.

—Tal y como te dije, te he traído tu regalo —anuncia luego de un rato.

—No deberías haberte molestado, Tomoyo. Podrías habérmelo dado cualquier otro día.

—No en este caso ­—sonríe ella—. Es que te vendrá perfecto para esta ocasión, ya lo verás. Toma, mira dentro de la bolsa.

Me extiende una bolsa de color azul con brillantinas de colores y yo me quedo algo embobada ante aquella decoración, sólo hasta que recuerdo que el verdadero regalo no es ése sino el que está en su interior. Con cuidado la abro, y cuán grande es mi sorpresa al sentir mis manos el tacto de una tela suave y etérea.

—Lo he hecho yo misma. Espero que te guste.

Saco el vestido de la bolsa y mis ojos se abren a más no poder ante aquel espectáculo. Ante mí tengo un preciosísimo vestido en color rosa pálido, hecho en una tela muy fina. Es una maravilla, tan delicado como el capullo de una flor de cerezo.

—Oh, Tomoyo, es una preciosidad…

—Será mejor que te lo pruebes lo antes posible, así puedo ver cómo te queda y arreglar algún desperfecto en el caso de que lo haya. Corre, venga, vístete.

Me empuja hasta mi habitación, dejándome a mí dentro, y luego cierra la puerta. Yo no sé de qué manera tratar aquel vestido…, me da la impresión de que es tan frágil que no quiero tocarlo por temor a que se ensucie o se rompa alguno de sus preciosos detalles.

Sin embargo y luego de un momento de lucha, consigo vestírmelo. Llamo a Tomoyo para que entre y entonces ella se lleva una mano a la boca y veo que los ojos se le iluminan.

—¡Estás divina! —se maravilla, a lo que yo me sonrojo por el cumplido—. Te queda incluso mejor de lo que yo imaginé… ¡Mírate en el espejo!

Yo obedezco con timidez y me giro un poco, para quedar frente al espejo de cuerpo entero que hay colgado en la pared. Por mi parte, también me quedo impresionada. ¡Es realmente el vestido más hermoso que vi en mi vida! Tiene una pechera ajustada y con un bordado en lentejuelas que imita a una rama de cerezo florida, y como no tiene mangas, unos finos breteles se agarran a mis hombros. A la altura de las caderas, el vestido deja de ser ceñido y unas cuantas telas vaporosas se superponen entre ellas para formar la falda, creando un efecto aún más volátil.

—Es tan hermoso —susurro apenas recupero el habla.

—Me alegro de que te guste. ¡Te queda de maravilla, estoy segura de que Shaoran no va a poder cerrar la boca durante un buen rato en cuanto te vea así!

No puedo evitar que mi rostro parezca una ciruela ante sus palabras, y aquello hace que Tomoyo comience a reír. Realmente el color de mi cara hace juego con el vestido.

—Ven, me encargaré de tu peinado y del maquillaje. Ya verás que aún puedes estar más bonita.

Yo me dejo conducir por mi amiga hasta el tocador que hay en mi habitación. Me siento en el pequeño banquito blanco y ella me suelta el cabello, que ya me llega bastante por debajo de los hombros y sigue igual de castaño que siempre. Tarda un poco, pero finalmente acomoda mi pelo en un extraño pero bonito peinado que deja varios mechones sueltos y lo demás en una especie de rodete. Después, procede a maquillarme: apenas y acentúa el rosado de mis mejillas —pues, argumenta, no me hará falta, teniendo en cuenta la compañía y mi facilidad para ruborizarme—, colorea mis párpados con sombra blanca, lo que resalta el verde de mis ojos, y finalmente me pone algo de brillo en los labios.

—Tal y como lo pensaba, te ves todavía mejor —dice ella cuando acaba de prepararme—. ¡Hoy más que nunca vas a dejarle sin palabras, amiga mía, te lo aseguro!

Yo sonrío, sin saber demasiado bien qué decir, y sigo mirándome en el espejo. Ojalá Tomoyo tuviera razón.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Luego de que mi mejor amiga me hubiera deseado mucha suerte una y mil veces, yo salgo de casa siendo las cinco menos cuarto. Camino con algo de prisa hasta el parque, regañándome por no haber salido más temprano y maldiciendo mi costumbre de llegar siempre tarde o al límite del horario a todas partes.

Y cuando estoy llegando a la fuente, le veo. Está de espaldas a mí, pero le reconozco fácilmente. Es curioso, pero está prácticamente vestido de etiqueta. No tenía idea de que iba a venir tan formal, pero entonces agradezco mentalmente a Tomoyo por el hecho de que el vestido que me confeccionó sea lo suficientemente refinado como para ir acorde con su aspecto.

Supongo que nota mi presencia, porque se gira lentamente. Yo me sonrojo ante su insistente mirada.

—Hola… —susurro finalmente, algo intimidada por su imagen. Está tan guapo.

—Hola, Sakura. —Se acerca a mí y yo creo que me voy a derretir allí mismo en cuanto siento que me da un beso en la mejilla y me abraza, aunque algo brevemente—. Feliz cumpleaños.

—Hoe…, gracias…

—¿Te importa si te doy tu regalo más tarde? —pregunta—. Es que preferiría dártelo después y no ahora. Así será mejor todavía, prefiero tenerte con la intriga durante un tiempo.

Yo niego con la cabeza. La verdad es que en lo último que podría pensar es en los regalos en un momento como este.

—Genial. Bueno¿a dónde te apetece ir? Yo he planeado algo, pero es para más tarde, así que tú decides.

—A mí me da igual —digo rápidamente y sonriendo de forma un tanto nerviosa.

—Es tu cumpleaños, lo justo es que tú elijas… De otro modo, tendré que hacerlo yo.

—Elige tú, de verdad que a mí no se me ocurre nada. De seguro tienes mejores ideas que yo para ese tipo de cosas…

—Bueno, no sé… —Parece meditar por un momento. Luego, se queda mirando hacia un puesto de revistas y tengo la impresión de que acaba de ocurrírsele algo. Se gira rápidamente hacia mí otra vez, ahora sonriendo de oreja a oreja—. Ya lo tengo: podemos ir al cine.

—¿A-al ci-ci-cine? —tartamudeo.

—Eso he dicho. Hay tiempo suficiente para ver una película, así que me parece buena idea¿a ti no?

—Sí, claro que sí… —acepto, totalmente avergonzada a la vez que encantada, por tener la oportunidad de ir con él al cine.

—Vamos, pues.

Caminamos bajo los árboles del parque durante un buen rato, hasta que al fin los edificios altos de la ciudad vuelven a alzarse sobre las cabezas, tras haber sido momentáneamente olvidados al estar internos en aquel pequeño paraíso natural y artificial en medio de la metrópolis.

Yo estoy bastante nerviosa al principio, aunque después de charlar un rato me voy relajando y el ambiente se hace menos tenso. Con Shaoran siempre acabo conversando de cualquier cosa, y supongo que el hecho de que hable tanto conmigo es gracias a la confianza que tiene con mi familia, luego de años de conocernos. Hablamos acerca de libros, de amigos, e incluso terminamos comentando algunos temas de política, aunque siempre de forma muy fugaz, pues a mí eso no me interesa demasiado y él lo nota. Supongo que es en ese tipo de aspectos en donde la diferencia de edades se hace más evidente entre nosotros… Pero bueno, a él le hace gracia eso, así que yo suspiro más confiada y cambiamos de tema.

Casi no me doy cuenta de que, entre comentarios y bromas, estamos frente a las puertas del gran centro comercial y que incluso llegamos, escasísimos minutos después, ante las carteleras y demás anuncios de películas de estreno. Los primeros que me encuentro son los que anuncian que la película "Ringu" acaba de estrenarse hace una semana y que es un éxito que uno no debería perderse…

Un escalofrío me recorre la espalda al pensar en esa película. Tan sólo he visto el anuncio en la televisión y ya casi me muero del susto.

—Me han dicho que "Ringu" es bastante buena —dice Shaoran, como si me hubiera leído los pensamientos. Después, me mira y sonríe—. Pero creo que a ti no te gustan esos filmes¿no?

Niego con la cabeza, algo avergonzada.

—No me gustan las películas de miedo —admití.

—Bueno, en ese caso, podemos ir a ver cualquier otra —dice simplemente—. No estaría bien que fueras a ver una película que no te gusta si además es tu cumpleaños. Mira, supongo que esa estaría mejor…

Seguí sus propios ojos, que estaban mirando un cartel en especial.

—"La promesa"… —leo el título y recuerdo de qué va la película. Me sonrojo irremediablemente.

Es una película romántica, de lo romántico en el sentido actual, ni más ni menos.

—Sí. Creo que no dura mucho, así que supongo que estaría bien para ir a verla ahora. ¿O prefieres hacer alguna otra cosa? Hay un sector de máquinas de videojuegos y mesas de billar más allá, podemos ir si…

—No, no —digo rápidamente—. Lo de la película está bien.

—¿Segura?

—Sí, segura.

—Entonces vamos a comprar las entradas, que quedan diez minutos para que empiece la función. Supongo que nos da tiempo para ir a comprar algunas golosinas a la tienda que hay al lado del cine… La verdad es que me muero de ganas por un poco de chocolate¿tú no?

—Más o menos —sonrío.

Avanzamos hacia las taquillas, donde Shaoran pide dos entradas para "La Promesa" mientras yo estoy a su lado, simplemente mirando lo que hace y analizando sus gestos. Me enfado un poco con la chica que nos vende las entradas cuando mi amigo le sonríe y ella se pone como un tomate. Que eso ocurra no es algo demasiado raro, ya estoy bastante acostumbrada, la verdad, y no me extraña pues él es de lo más atractivo. Sin embargo, no puedo evitar que me corroan los celos.

Miro hacia otro lado, esperando a que pase el momento, y me encuentro con un compañero de clase. Él me ve y rápidamente se acerca a mí.

—Sakura, qué sorpresa. No imaginaba que andarías por aquí.

—Hola, Eriol. He venido por mi cumpleaños… Shaoran me ha invitado.

Lo último lo digo casi susurrando y mirando furtivamente hacia donde está él, todavía charlando con aquella chica. Eriol nota que estoy algo colorada, supongo, y entonces ríe un poquito. Mira a Shaoran, que ahora acaba de darse cuenta de la presencia de Eriol y nos está observando, y luego vuelve a mirarme a mí. Yo me sorprendo un poco cuando mi amigo del instituto se hinca y me da un beso en la mano.

Me ruborizo como loca.

—Feliz cumpleaños —dice desde abajo. A mí por poco y me sale humo de las orejas.

—Hoeeee… G-gracias…

Eriol es un chico de mi edad, de ojos azules y pelo negro. Su madre es inglesa y su padre japonés, pero siempre ha vivido aquí en Japón. Sin embargo, a veces le gusta jugar a eso de ser el caballero inglés y hace cosas como la de ahora. Nos conocemos desde hace mucho y somos bastante amigos, la verdad, pero creo que nunca acabaré de acostumbrarme a esos hábitos suyos tan corteses.

¡Me da demasiada pena!

—Sakura, vamos o no dará tiempo a comprar nada —me recuerda Shaoran, unos metros más lejos.

—Será mejor que te vayas o tu amigo se va a enfadar. De hecho, parece algo molesto —dice Eriol. Tiene una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y una mirada pícara. Yo no entiendo nada, pero asiento.

—Nos vemos el lunes en el instituto —digo antes de despedirme de él y correr hasta donde me espera mi cita.

Mi cita…

—¿Quién era ese? —pregunta Shaoran sin despegar la vista de Eriol, que se aleja sonriente por los pasillos del centro comercial. Mi acompañante está algo serio, cosa que no acabo de entender.

—Es Eriol Hiiragizawa…, un amigo del instituto —dudo yo.

—¿Amigo? —me mira de forma un tanto suspicaz—. Pues no lo parecía.

—Es mi amigo y nada más —insisto, algo extrañada por su actitud—. Te lo aseguro...

Él se da la vuelta y empieza a andar hacia la tienda de golosinas. Yo le sigo. ¿Qué le pasa?

—¿E-estás enfadado por algo¿Estás molesto conmigo? —pregunto. Tengo miedo de haber hecho alguna cosa que le desagradara.

—¿Eh? N-no, no estoy enfadado —responde al tiempo que se gira para verme. El ceño que antes tenía se había suavizado. Está sonriendo levemente y parece que hasta hay algo de culpabilidad y vergüenza en su rostro—. No te preocupes, Sakura, no has hecho nada. Perdóname si te he hecho pensar eso¿vale?

Asiento con la cabeza y le alcanzo. Camino a su lado hasta la tienda, en donde compramos rápidamente algunos dulces, chocolate, palomitas de maíz y demás. Yo propongo pagar a medias, pero Shaoran no me deja y paga todo antes de que yo pueda hacer nada alegando que es mi cumpleaños y que no va a dejar que gaste ni un solo yen. Salimos de allí con algo de prisas, ya que la película va a empezar dentro de nada.

A las siete y media de la tarde la función se acaba. Salimos de la sala y yo me quedo un poco ciega al encontrarme con la luz del pasillo. Shaoran se despereza y me contagia las ganas de bostezar.

—Creo que la única parte que me gustó fue cuando van a ver las carreras de motos —ríe él. Ya había notado que se le hizo un poco pesado el argumento de la película, un tanto ñoño incluso para mí, que me considero bastante sensiblera.

Pero la verdad es que no he prestado mucha atención al argumento, así que tampoco tuve ocasión de aburrirme mucho.

Yo estaba demasiado consternada por estar viendo una película así con él, con el corazón latiéndome en el pecho a martillazos. Él estaba demasiado concentrado —aunque aburrido—, así que por suerte no notaba que me pasé prácticamente las dos horas que duró la película mirándole.

¡Uf! Además, me moría de vergüenza cada vez que los protagonistas se ponían "melosos". No podía evitar ponerme tan roja como una cereza imaginándome en su lugar y en la misma situación y con mi compañero como coprotagonista, así como tampoco podía evitar hacer eso.

En una ocasión, inclusive, me pasé de tonta. Estaba tan emocionada con lo de la película que cuando Shaoran me llamó suavemente y se inclinó un poco sobre mí, creí que me iba a besar y me dejé caer un poco hacia atrás, algo asustada, aunque al instante me arrepentí de ello y quise acercarme yo, pero el sorprendido pareció ser él y entonces volvió a alejarse de mí.

—Lo siento, quería algo de refresco —murmuró.

Yo parpadeé entonces, comprendiendo que el refresco estaba a mi izquierda, sujeto en el posavasos de la butaca, y como Shaoran estaba a mi derecha, seguramente se habría inclinado para alcanzarlo…

_¡Tonta, tonta!_ me dije entonces. Rápidamente le pasé el vaso, completamente avergonzada. Él me lo había agradecido con una sonrisa algo tímida y después había vuelto a mirar la película.

Yo me prometí a mí misma no volver a confiarme así, porque entonces sí que podría meter la pata hasta el fondo.

—Sakura¿me estás oyendo?

Pego un brinco al oír su voz y me doy cuenta de que he estado en el país de los recuerdos demasiado tiempo, sin hacerle ningún caso.

—Lo siento, es que estaba pensando en otra cosa —me disculpo.

—Tranquila. Pero te decía que ahora sí ya es un mejor horario para llevarte a donde tengo pensado.

—Y… ¿a dónde vamos?

—Ya lo verás, no seas impaciente.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Estamos en una glorieta, en una cafetería. Hay mesas blancas y sillas a juego por todas partes, y varias parejas sentadas en ellas. Las mesas están decoradas con preciosos adornos que consisten en floreros con distintas especies de flores en ellos, siendo las rosas rojas o blancas las predominantes.

Shaoran se acerca a uno de los mozos y le dice algo. El chico me mira y luego lo mira a él otra vez. Le dice algo y después nos hace un ademán para indicarle que le sigamos. Nos lleva hasta una de las mesas que está junto a un hermoso lago artificial donde flotan narcisos y lirios y que tiene un camino iluminado que pasa por su mitad. Es realmente hermoso.

—Siéntate —indica mi compañero, para después mover un poco la silla destinada a mí hacia atrás, lo suficientemente alejada de la mesa como para que yo me siente. Siempre tan caballero.

Después de que yo tomo asiento, él hace lo propio en la silla al otro extremo de la mesita y quedamos frente a frente. El camarero, que ha permanecido allí durante ese tiempo, se retira luego de que pedimos algo para beber.

—Este lugar es magnífico —comento yo—. No sabía que había sitios así en esta ciudad… Siempre es todo tan agobiante y la presencia de la naturaleza es tan banal.

Shaoran se ríe.

—Ya hasta empiezas a hablar como yo. ¿Qué clase de palabras son esas en boca de una chica de quince años? No comiences a sonar como un diccionario con piernas tan pronto, Sakura, o la gente va a asustarse, te habla la voz de la experiencia… Si ven que les hablas de forma tan compleja, casi temen charlar contigo…, supongo que por miedo a no entender o vaya uno a saber porqué.

—Pero a mí me gusta hablar así —retruco—. No creerás que voy a dirigirme siempre a los demás usando monosílabos y otras palabras simples¿no? Ya no soy…

—Lo sé, ya no eres una niña.

Él me sonríe encantadoramente y veo que sus ojos brillan más que nunca. Está tan distinto hoy…

—¿Cómo encontraste este lugar? —Intento cambiar de tema.

—Mis amigos de la universidad y yo venimos aquí algunas veces —comenta. Desvía su atención a la gente nueva que entra y yo también me giro a verles, pues le doy la espalda a la entrada—. Mira, hablando de ellos, allí vienen algunos.

Saluda con la mano al grupo que ingresa al local y ellos se nos acercan. Son dos chicas y un chico, que parece ser novio de la de pelo negro. La otra es rubia.

—Li, qué sorpresa —dice la morena—. No esperábamos encontrarte por aquí.

—He venido con una amiga. Ella es Kinomoto Sakura, la hija del decano Fujitaka —aclara él. Los demás hacen una cortísima e informal reverencia a modo de saludo y yo correspondo el gesto de igual manera—. Y vosotros ¿qué hacéis en un sitio como este?

—Bueno, acabamos de ir a buscar las notas a la universidad y, como nos sobraba tiempo, nos pasamos por aquí un rato a tomar algo.

—Kia ha pasado el examen sin ningún problema, me figuro.

—No te creas, no le fue tan bien como esperaba. —La chica de cabello güero, que acaba de decir eso, se hecha a reír y los demás le imitan.

—Supongo que tendré que estudiar más la próxima vez.

—Eso te pasa por confiarte demasiado…

Ellos siguen hablando y yo me siento algo desplazada, la verdad.

—Yo voy un momento a los aseos —digo, para después levantarme de la silla—. Vuelvo enseguida.

Shaoran asiente con la cabeza y yo salgo a toda prisa de allí. Busco el cartel de "servicios" hasta que lo encuentro, breves momentos después, en la parte interior del local que está junto a una barra donde sirven bebidas. Entro y cierro la puerta. Me quedo mirándome al espejo.

Abro el grifo, simplemente para ver el agua correr. Tener la vista fija en ninguna parte y distraerme con cualquier cosa puede llegar a ser relajante… Me quedo así un rato.

Hasta hace un momento, estaba completamente feliz y charlando tranquilamente con Shaoran, pero ahora que han llegado sus amigos y conversan acerca de cosas de las cuales yo no tengo ni idea, me siento como sapo de otro pozo. Es en esos momentos cuando la realidad me golpea con más fuerza y acaba por hacer que las esperanzas se vayan desvaneciendo poco a poco, me recuerdo.

No quiero volver, pero tengo que hacerlo, así que me dejo de tonterías y salgo de allí. En el camino de vuelta, ya identifico la barra, la gente que hay en ella, las plantas a un costado y hasta el cuadro horrible que finge ser moderno y cuelga de una pared, como tantos otros.

Cuando ya estoy llegando, veo desde lejos a los amigos de Shaoran reunidos a su alrededor y puedo oír perfectamente lo que están diciendo.

—Vaya, amigo mío, no sabía que te gustaba andar con chicas de primaria.

—¿No estás ya mayor para eso?

—Tienes a la mitad de la universidad detrás de ti y no le has aceptado una cita a nadie. Y después¿qué? Te vemos aquí con una chiquilla que acaba de salir de la guardería…

Se empiezan a reír y, aunque yo no alcanzo a ver a Shaoran, pues los demás están a su alrededor y no me lo permiten, me imagino que él también se está riendo con los comentarios.

Se me nubla la vista y las lágrimas comienzan a desbordar mis ojos, haciendo que el maquillaje que Tomoyo me puso se vaya por la borda. El bolsito que tengo en la mano se resbala de entre mis dedos al dejar yo de hacer presión y cae al piso con un pequeño estrépito que provoca que los universitarios se sobresalten y volteen a mirarme.

—Sakura… —oigo que susurra Shaoran.

Yo ni siquiera tengo el valor suficiente como para verle a la cara y lo único que quiero es salir de ahí cuanto antes, así que me giro y me echo a correr tan rápido como puedo.

—¡Sakura, espera!

Es él, que vuelve a llamarme. Oigo que se levanta de la silla, pero no me importa. Sigo corriendo, prácticamente ciega, ya que las lágrimas que se agolpan en mis ojos no me dejan ver casi nada.

Había sido tonta, muy tonta y muy ilusa. No tendría que haberme permitido nunca el fijarme en él. Shaoran era perfecto, lo suficiente como para que yo no tuviera absolutamente ninguna posibilidad con él como otra cosa que no fuera su amiga.

Y es que teniendo a tantas chicas detrás, y de su misma edad, no entendía cómo podía albergar algo de esperanza en mi interior.

¡Era imposible, _imposible_!

Sus amigos tenían razón. ¿Qué hacía él en una cita con una mocosa recién salida de la primaria?

Llegó un momento en el que no pude seguir corriendo porque ya no podía ver nada, de modo que me detuve y seguí llorando allí, de pie, donde me había quedado, intentando ocultar mi rostro con mis manos y deseando estar en casa para poder llorar tranquila.

Me dolía el pecho una barbaridad. Era como si hicieran una presión asombrosa sobre él, casi impidiéndome respirar.

Mis sollozos se hicieron algo más fuertes, pese a que yo intentaba acallarlos, y estaba a punto de caer de rodillas cuando sentí que alguien me abrazaba por detrás, sosteniéndome.

Reconocí el calor de aquellos brazos a la primera, la forma en que su aura cálida me envolvía, y no pude evitar llorar todavía más.

Shaoran me estrechó más fuertemente contra sí.

Estuvimos así durante algún tiempo, sólo hasta que yo lo sentí más cerca y más inalcanzable que nunca. Para él, yo siempre sería algo así como una hermana pequeña, por eso me estaba intentando consolar. Pero aquello me estaba destrozando por dentro, matándome más de lo que podía ayudarme…

Me separé lentamente de sus brazos y volví a abrir los ojos. Mi vista nublada me permitió ver escasamente que nos encontrábamos en el sendero iluminado que había en medio del lago artificial, con las estrellas brillando sobre nuestras cabezas. Aquel lugar era increíblemente hermoso.

—Sakura… —me volvió a llamar.

Yo, que estaba de espaldas, me giré y entonces se encontró con mi rostro demacrado por primera vez.

—No te preocupes por mí, Shaoran… Estoy bien, es una tontería. Vuelve con tus amigos, de seguro te están esperando allá en la mesa —casi supliqué.

Yo había bajado la mirada, pero al instante él me tomó por la barbilla, obligándome a que le viera a los ojos.

—Deja de decir tonterías… Estás así por culpa de lo que oíste, y la verdad es que no sé de qué manera podría disculparme, pero créeme que yo no…

—A mí no tienes que explicarme nada —interrumpí—, tus amigos tienen razón en lo que dicen. Soy una cría todavía, y tu lugar no es donde yo esté, sino con la gente de tu edad. —Sonreí tristemente—. Te agradezco que me hayas llevado al cine y que me hayas traído aquí, de verdad, y me ha gustado mucho pasar contigo mi cumpleaños, pero lo cierto es que no corresponde.

—¿Por qué dices esas cosas? A mí me gusta estar contigo. —Yo lo miro con los ojos bien abiertos, algo sorprendida por la confesión—. Sakura, quiero que sepas…, quiero que sepas que yo no te considero una cría ni nada por el estilo.

Su cálida mano abandona mi barbilla para rebuscar en el bolsillo derecho de su chaqueta. Luego de breves instantes, saca una cajita envuelta en papel de regalo dorado. La extiende hacia mí y la deposita en mis manos, para mi asombro.

—¿Qué…? ­—Quiero hablar, pero las palabras no me salen.

—Es tu regalo de cumpleaños. Te dije que te lo daría más tarde… ¿No lo vas a abrir?

Yo afirmo con la cabeza, no sé si más avergonzada, aún triste o cohibida, y voy despojando al regalo de su envoltorio. Cuando abro la pequeña cajita negra, me encuentro con un destello verde. Luego de un parpadeo, me doy cuenta de que en realidad se trata de una preciosa piedra color jade que hace de dije al final de una finísima y delicada cadena de plata casi blanca.

Shaoran no me da demasiado tiempo a admirar el objeto, pues enseguida lo quita cuidadosamente del estuche. Antes de que yo consiga preguntarme qué va a hacer, aparta un poco los mechones de pelo castaño que caen del rodete en mi cabeza y sus manos rozan mi cuello, provocándome un escalofrío. Oigo un "clic" y luego sus manos vuelven a bajar a cada lado de su cuerpo.

—En cuanto lo vi en el escaparate supe que estaba hecho para ti. —Sonríe tranquilamente y entonces me doy cuenta de que está hablando del adorno que me puso en el cuello hace segundos—. Esa piedra es del mismo color que tus ojos.

Yo bajo la cabeza, todavía sintiendo el sabor de las lágrimas en la boca. Todo eso me ha hecho olvidar mi disgusto, pero acaba de volver. Su cercanía, la forma en que me tiemblan las piernas y la opresión en mi pecho me recuerdan que es con él con quien estoy hablando: mi amor imposible.

Noto que voy a comenzar a llorar de nuevo, pero esta vez prefiero aguantarme. Vuelvo a mirarle a los ojos y me encuentro con que sigue allí, expectante, y mirándome de una manera que no consigo identificar.

De pronto, al ver su rostro sereno, me pregunto qué ocurriría si yo le dijera lo que siento. Llevo tanto tiempo guardándomelo que sería algo terriblemente complicado confesárselo, pero a la vez sería un alivio. Al fin él podría saberlo, pues tenía derecho a ello, y yo no sé qué ganaría, pero… no tenía nada que perder¿verdad? Además, que no lo supiera me estaba matando.

Casi sería mejor acabar de una vez con aquel juego que me estaba comenzando a desquiciar…

¿No es así?

—Shaoran… —le llamé. Él me miró con algo más de atención—. ¿Puedo… decirte una cosa?

—Claro. ¿Qué ocurre?

Tomo aire e intento sacar fuerzas de no sé dónde. Es el momento. Es ahora, ya, y debo decírselo por fin.

—Es que… yo… Shaoran, yo… te quiero…

Un silencio casi total invade el lugar durante un tiempo que a mí me pareció eterno. Le estoy viendo a los ojos, que están bastante abiertos en señal de sorpresa, y la verdad es que no puedo ver a través de ellos. No sé lo que estará pensando, pero tampoco es lo que más me importa en ese momento. Lo único en lo que reparo es en lo mucho que me gusta la sensación de verme reflejada en sus pupilas de ámbar, yo y sólo yo y nadie más.

Al fin lo he dicho, y el corazón me está latiendo tan rápido que me parece que se va a salir de mi pecho en uno de sus saltos.

Finalmente, Shaoran amplía su sonrisa y parece que va a hablar.

—Yo también te quiero, Sakura.

Bajo la cabeza y tan sólo por un segundo me imagino que esas palabras significan otra cosa. Me imagino que me está diciendo que me ama de verdad, con el amor que sólo se puede profesar al dueño de los pensamientos de uno, con el amor verdadero y hermoso que siempre he deseado que fuera de él para mí…

Pero al instante vuelvo a la realidad y me digo que no puede ser. _No puede_. Él no está interpretando mis palabras de la misma manera que yo, y cree que ese querer del que hablo es el querer que puede sentirse por un amigo, un buen amigo, como lo somos nosotros.

Debo hacerle entender que no me refiero a eso. Vuelvo a tomar aire y a armarme de valor.

—Yo no te quiero como amigo —susurro—, como a Tomoyo ni como a Eriol. Shaoran, te estoy diciendo que… estoy enamorada de ti. Me has entendido mal y…

—No, no ­ —interrumpe—. Tú me has entendido mal a mí.

No sabría decir con exactitud en qué momento sus manos se deslizaron hasta mi cintura ni cuándo tiraron un poco más de mí hacia él, pero sí sé decir que en el instante en que sentí su boca contra la mía me congelé completamente.

¡Es imposible, _imposible_!

Pero, sin embargo…, está ocurriendo. Sus labios me besan con tanta suavidad que siento que voy a desmayarme de no ser porque me tiene retenida por la cintura. Aquello me ha tomado tan desprevenida que no atino a mover ni un solo músculo, pese a que su boca insiste durante bastante tiempo.

Finalmente vuelvo a tomar el control sobre mí misma y, siendo la primera vez que beso a alguien, respondo algo torpemente a sus caricias. Shaoran parece alegrarse por ello y me aprieta un poco más contra sí, al tiempo que profundiza el beso.

El murmullo del agua del lago artificial sumado a nuestras respiraciones acompasadas y el dulce sonido de nuestros labios al rozarse es la mejor música que podría haber. Es todo tan perfecto, tan como miles y miles de veces había fantaseado yo en la intimidad de mis pensamientos.

Cuando nos separamos debido a la falta de aire, yo sigo en las nubes durante un rato, intentando recuperar mi ritmo cardíaco normal y llenar de oxígeno mis pulmones agotados. Apenas y entiendo lo que acaba de pasar y no consigo explicármelo.

¿Qué había sido eso¿Por qué¿Lo habría soñado?

El tacto de los dedos de Shaoran dibujando el contorno de mi rostro me devuelve a la Tierra de forma tan súbita que doy un respingo, a lo que él ríe suavemente. Sé que está esperando a que lo mire, de modo que intento olvidar que estoy temblando como una hoja y que tengo toda la sangre agolpada en el rostro por un momento y me digno a alzar la vista, únicamente para encontrarme con sus ojos chispeantes chocando contra los míos.

—Yo…, yo… —La verdad es que no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que quiero decir, pero casi necesito que aquel silencio se rompa.

Necesito que alguien me diga lo que está pasando, porque de pronto el mundo gira demasiado rápido y yo no puedo entender nada.

—Te quiero mucho, Sakura —dice él, evitando que pueda disculparme por nada—. Siento no habértelo dicho antes, como debería haber sido, pero es que nunca me atreví a hacerlo. —Desvía la mirada hacia el cielo fugazmente y una tímida sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios cuando vuelve a fijar sus ojos en mí. Me sorprendo al notar que está levemente sonrojado… ¿y es… por mí?—. Pero es que nunca me pareció bien decirte nada… Yo soy casi seis años mayor que tú y temí que me tomaras por un pervertido si te dijera lo que sentía…

Entonces… ¿no había sido yo la única que…¡Un momento, un momento¿A Shaoran le había pasado lo mismo que a mí durante todo aquel tiempo¡Era…, era…!

—Es por eso que, hasta hoy, que no pude evitarlo durante más tiempo, jamás me había atrevido a confesarte nada. Siempre me has parecido tan dulce, tan entusiasta y tan… perfecta que no conseguí desenamorarme de ti, pese a que lo intenté. ¡Y es que desde entonces te he considerado como algo tan inalcanzable…, tan imposible…!

Lo único que puedo hacer es sonreír ante aquellas palabras, sobre todo al oír la última. Noto que los ojos se me están llenando de lágrimas otra vez, aunque ahora es de felicidad. Ni siquiera me da tiempo a apartarlas torpemente con las manos, pues él es más rápido y ya está secando mis mejillas con sus dedos.

—Vamos, no llores. No me gusta verte llorar —susurra.

—¿Estoy soñando? —pregunto con voz trémula.

—Sinceramente espero que no sea así.

Yo cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar por la sensación de calidez y cuidado que sus manos tibias me transmiten.

—Te quiero… —vuelvo a confesar.

Él me da un corto beso en los labios, para después rodearme con sus brazos y enjaularme en la prisión que yo más he anhelado en mi vida. Recuesto la cabeza sobre su pecho y me adormece el veloz latido de su corazón.

Estoy despierta, no es un sueño, y aquí estamos… los dos. Es maravilloso y auténtico, es todo lo que más quiero realizado, lo que he estado esperando pacientemente durante tanto tiempo… Juntos, al fin.

Él y yo. Él, mi mejor amigo, que es también el chico de mis sueños. Mi ángel de ojos ámbar y cabellos color chocolate. Mi Shaoran Li, tan perfecto y a la vez lejano siempre, tan inalcanzable…

Tan imposible.

**

* * *

Notas de la autora: **Hola! Después de tener este oneshot encerrado en los documentos de mi pc desde Junio de este año, al fin me decidí a subirlo a la web. Es una de las locas ideas que me vienen a la cabeza a diario, supongo que ésta debido a darme un atracón de la primera temporada de CCS y tener que aguantar a Sakura con el asunto de su querido Yukito… XD. Usé varios elementos sacados de ahí, como el hecho de la diferencia de edades, lo del caramelo, etc… No creo que el amor tenga edad y tampoco creo que Yukito la rechazara por eso, así que me entraron ganas de crear una historia similar pero cambiándolo por Shaoran. En mi historia, la confesión habría salido bien porque fue a la persona correcta, simplemente. 

Tengo que decir que disfruté mucho haciéndolo, me emocioné al volver a leerlo ahora, meses después, y de verdad espero que ustedes leyéndolo también hayan pasado un buen rato.

Sin más, me despido, no sin antes mandarles saludos a todos y pedirles como favor personal que dejen algún review para saber qué les pareció.

Ja ne!


End file.
